The Choice
by Jinxie16
Summary: Jinx Ishida has a lot to live up to, her father was Matt Ishida and her mother is Mimi Ishida. Jinx is a nine year old girl that has to face a choice either digimon or Pokemon as soon as she turns ten. But if she chooses the wrong one she could lose her best friend and her family so she has to choose wisely, for once the choice is made she cannot go back and change it.
1. Chapter 1

"My life is so boring and original. I need some action." I complained to my long time best friend, wiping my straight long blonde hair out of my eyes.

"I know but at least you turn ten tomorrow then you get to choose if you want to wait for another two years or start your adventure right away."

"That's true… But Kira what about you? What will you pick?" I asked.

"Probably… well I don't exactly know right now but when I do I will tell you, I promise Jinx." Kira said her amber eyes glowing with excitement.

I fell silent and watched the blue sky with my green eyes. My name is Jinx Ishida and I am constantly told I look and act more like my father than my mother. Tomorrow I turn ten and get to choose which path I go down… but once I chose I will never be able to go back and re-choose. I live in a world between worlds; we are flanked by the world of Pokémon on one side and the Digital world on the other. My whole family has been Digimon Tamers, so naturally I am being pushed in the direction of the Digital world but I really want to become a Pokémon trainer. My father died when I was very young. A Digimon attacked him while he was out with his partner Gabumon; let's just say that Matt Ishida met his match that day. My mother Mimi wants me to go out there and avenge my father, but I'm sure that he would want me to pick my own path. I turned and look at my best friend since I was two and notice that she isn't the classic definition of pretty the way I am but pretty in her own way for the first time.

"Hay Kira do you ever imagine that somewhere there is a world where Pokémon and Digimon live together in harmony?" I asked.

"No, but now that you mention it that would be a very nice place to live in." Kira sighed looking at me.

"Jinx! Time to come in!" My mother called from the back door of our house.

"Coming Mom!" I called back getting up from the hill we had been laying on for most of the afternoon.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Jinx." Kira said sitting up her medium length brown hair flying in her face as the wind played with it.

"Yup. Bye." I said running down the hill towards my house where my mother was waiting with the back door open.

"Get to bed young lady otherwise tomorrow will never come and you will never turn ten!" My mother joked as I got in the house and took my shoes off.

"Goodnight mom." I said rushing past her and into my room, where within seconds of my head hitting the pillow I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jinx! Time to wake up honey!"

"Hmm? Morning mom." I mumbled as my mom came into my room.

"Happy Birthday Jinx!" my mom said smiling.

"Ok what do you have behind your back?" I yawned.

"Oh just your presents!" she laughed pulling a pile of presents out from behind her.

I opened them as she handed them to me. I only really got items to help me on my quest… half was for the Pokémon quest and the other half was for the Digimon quest. I sighed and looked at the items sadly knowing that I could only pick one of the two quests.

"Oh and there is one more surprise for you. I think you'll really like it!" my mom said taking my hand and pulling me out of bed.

I stumbled after her until we reached the kitchen. She sat me down and put a blindfold over my eyes. I could hear her go into the living room and whisper to someone and then I heard them come into the kitchen and the scrape of the kitchen chairs on linoleum.

"Can I take this blindfold off now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes you may Jinx." a familiar voice from my childhood said.

I took the blindfold off and looked at the person sitting on the other side of the kitchen table in the spot that my father used to sit. I stared at him for a minute while my mom giggled. When I realized who it was I gasped.

"Dad!" I screeched jumping across the table into his arms.

"Heya kiddo!" He laughed catching me in his arms.

"We all thought you were dead!" I sniffled curling up on his lap.

"Nope! Gabumon saved me. Good thing too I wouldn't of wanted to miss my little girl's tenth birthday!" He said holding me tight.

"But you missed my fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth birthdays!"

"I know and I'm sorry about that I was trapped in the Digimon world and only just got out."

"Now Jinx you have to choose which adventure you'd like to go on." my mom said interrupting us.

"Before you make your mind up about one or the other how would you like to hear about a new world beside the Digimon and Pokémon worlds?" my dad asked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ok." I sighed.

"You don't sound too excited about it so I won't tell you about it." he laughed.

I just shook my head and jumped down from his lap so that I could go into my room and decide between the two worlds. It was an easy enough choice she had heard stories about the world ever since she was old enough to listen and understand. I was told of legendary beasts, some of which would stay and fight at your side no matter what happened. I sighed I had made my choice and now I couldn't take it back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jinx are you sure about this?" My mother asked.

"Yup. You are always telling me to be my own person so I chose this path." I said.

"Now Jinx you do know that you can't turn back once you start this adventure right?" My father asked as he handed me my bag.

"Yup. Don't worry Dad you'll see me again, once I'm champion that is." I smiled.

"Ok darling just be careful. The professor is waiting for you at the end of our road." my dad said giving me a big hug.

I smiled and nodded. I couldn't look at either of them directly in the face otherwise I might start to cry and then I would never go on my adventure. I turned away from my house and ran down the road away from the one place and people I had known my whole life towards an unknown adventure. I saw the professor before he saw me.

"Ah! You must be Jinx. Come with me and we will get you a Pokémon of your very own at my lab." He said with a smile.

"Professor Oak! Wait up!" A voice called from down the road.

We both turn and look behind us. It was Kira coming down the road towards us. I stopped and stared at her knowing that her birthday isn't for a day or two.

"I'm coming with you Jinx!" Kira huffed as she reached us.

"But you shouldn't be able to…" I started.

"Actually she has special permission to accompany you on your journey." Professor Oak said.

I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. We continued towards the Pokémon border in silence. We paused for a minute at the border and then continued through into Pallet town.

"Here is my lab where my friends Elm, Birch, and Juniper help me in my Pokémon research." Oak smiled opening the door of his lab for us.

We walked in and gasped at how many different types of Pokémon were in there. There were at least sixteen Pokémon. The Professors were all standing in a row smiling as we came in.

"You two can pick whichever Pokémon you want from these ones." Oak said gesturing to the different Pokémon.

I smiled and sat down to see which one would come to me first. To my surprise the Charmander climbed into my lap and curled up. I took it in my arms and stood up.

"I think I'll choose this one Professor." I said.

"Good choice. She may be harder to train than the rest of them, but still a good Pokémon to pick and I believe that she likes you already." Oak said handing me Charmander's pokeball.

"So which one are you going to pick Kira?" I asked putting Charmander's pokeball away.

"I think I'm going to pick Squirtle." Kira said holding a struggling Squirtle in her arms.

"Um Kira? I don't think that he likes you very much…" I said as Kira got a face full of water spit at her from Squirtle before he jumped out of her arms.

Everyone watched as Kira tried to catch the Pokémon she had picked while the Mudkip followed her around the lab. It was actually pretty funny to watch. When she finally cornered him and forced him into his pokeball Charmander and I had already become fast friends.


	4. Chapter 4

So started my Pokémon journey with my best friend and my amazing new companion. I could tell that Charmander and I would have great adventures together and great laughs as Kira tried to reign in her "unruly" Squirtle (that's what she called it). As we walked away from the lab with our new Pokémon one of the professors called our names making us turn back and wait for them.

"I just wanted you two to have these! They are called a pokedex and have information on all the different types of Pokémon you will experience on your journey." They said handing us both one.

"Thank you professor." I smiled.

"Good luck on your journey." The professor waved as we continued walking.

We were soon in a forest where we saw all sorts of wild Pokémon going about their day. My jaw dropped at the sheer number of them.

"There's hundreds of them!" I gasped whipping out my Pokedex trying to record all the different types of Pokémon.

"I know!" Kira gasped accidently dropping Squirtle's pokeball setting him free.

The first ting Squirtle did was bolt away from Kira, who ran after him. Charmander and I climbed a tree and looked down at the ground for Squirtle. We saw Kira getting pretty far away from us and ten we looked at the base of the tree and saw the Mudkip from the lab cornering Squirtle. I dropped down to the ground with Charmander in my arms and went over to the two water Pokémon. I put Charmander down and picked Squirtle up making it squirm.

"Now you look here you naughty Squirtle! Be nice and maybe you won't have to go back in your pokeball!" I snapped forcing him to look at me.

"Squir!" He protested.

"Char!" Charmander said looking up at Squirtle.

Squirtle stopped squirming as we heard the bushes to my right rustle and then Kira's voice calling out, "I couldn't find him!"

"Don't worry I have your little trouble maker right here." I said holding Squirtle out as she emerged from the bushes.

"Oh! Thank you! Wait isn't that the Mudkip from the lab?" Kira asked tasking Squirtle into her arms making it squirm again.

"Yea he followed you here. I think that he is the Pokémon meant for you not that Squirtle." I said just as Professor Oak came through the bushes.

"Ah ha! There you are you little escape artist!" Oak said scooping the Mudkip up into his arms. "Oh hello girls."

"Hiya Professor!" I said.

"Um professor…is there any way that I can have that Mudkip instead of this Squirtle? I mean it's obvious Squirtle isn't happy with me and Mudkip followed me out into this forest…." Kira said softly.

"Of course! I knew right from the start that you would want this Mudkip instead of the Squirtle. Here, no harm done my dear." Oak said giving Kira the Mudkip and taking the Squirtle.

"Thank you. Good bye Squirtle! I'll never forget you!" Kira said putting her Mudkip down.

I smiled as Oak walked back into the forest and disappeared from sight. I sighed and sat down just as a Pichu came and decided to spark me. Charmander wouldn't stand for that so I started my very first pokebattle.

"Charmander use scratch!"

Every time I called for Charmander to attack she always hit her target. Soon enough the Pichu was ready to be captured. I threw a pokeball and caught the Pichu.

"YES!" I cried as the pokeball dinged meaning that I had caught it.

"You need to get that Pichu to a Pokecenter and fast." Kira commented looking sour.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that that was a really rare type of Pichu. It was a spike-eared Pichu." Kira pouted.

"Well here comes an Aipom. Why not try to catch it?"

"Mudkip! Tackle that Aipom!" Kira said pointing to a bewildered Aipom.

Unlike with my battle Kira's didn't go all too smoothly. The Aipom kept evading her attacks and soon enough ran away. Kira freaked out then making Mudkip get scared.

"Hey calm down! it just means that you have to focus on levelling your Mudkip up." I said patting her back.

"Oh I will! I will! You can count on that!" Kira shrieked her eye twitching.

I sighed Kira had always been a sore loser. She especially hated it when I did something she couldn't do as you can see. She always had a tantrum whenever she didn't get her own way. I remember this one time when I won a race and she threw her bike in front of a train ruining it. She was grounded for the rest of the summer. After that incident I always tried to let her win, but she was just so darn bad at everything I always managed to come out on top even when I was lousy on purpose. I felt bad for the next Pokémon that Kira would see and try to catch, and I didn't want to be anywhere near it so I climbed the tree with Charmander again and observed from afar.


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out Kira caught a Chatot. The Pokémon would not stop chattering away, which made Kira happy but annoyed me. I was glad when it let her put it in a pokeball.

"So where to now Jinx?" Kira beamed.

I sighed and took out my town map and looked at it. We could only go one way unfortunately otherwise I would start at the eighth gym leader and work my way backwards, I loved doing things like that.

"We have to go to Viridian City. It looks quite far so don't just go around willy-nilly attacking Pokémon." I said unfolding more of the map.

"Why can't we go here?" Kira asked tapping Sinnoh's region.

"Well it's one region at a time Kira. Since we started in Pallet town we have to go through Kanto then Johto, Hoenn, then Sinnoh, and last Unova." I said tapping each region of the Pokémon world.

Kira nodded along but I don't think she understood anything I was really saying. I sighed again and folded my map up and put it away. I picked Charmander up and started walking in the direction of Viridian City with Kira and her Mudkip following. Every hour or so Kira made us stop so that she could rest.

"Kira no more stopping! otherwise we will never reach Viridian City let alone that tree up ahead!" I snapped after about three times.

Kira glared at me but didn't say anything for a while. Then she decided to put her Mudkip away and bring out her Chatot. I had to ground my teeth together just to stop from snapping at her again. By nightfall we had made it to Viridian City. I knew that Kira expected to stay at a hotel but I knew that there were no Hotels of any kind in Viridian so I started setting up my black and orange tent.

"Um Jinx? What are you doing?" Kira asked watching me set the tent up.

"What does it look like? I'm setting a tent up." I grunted finishing the tent.

"Yes I can see that but why are you doing that?"

"Do you see anywhere else for us to stay?"

"Well no…but I thought that someone here would let us stay in their house for the night…."

"Not everyone is as nice as you are used to Kira. Now if you want to go find out how un-nice everyone is go ahead but I'll be in my tent with Charmander and Pichu." I said crawling into the tent.

"Fine!" Kira snapped storming off.

I rolled my eyes and closed the zipper door of the tent. I sat down and let Pichu out of its pokeball and then remembered that I should probably take it and Charmander to the Pokecenter. I unzipped the tent and grabbed them both and took them to see Nurse Joy.

"Welcome to the Pokecenter! How may I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Can you heal my Pokémon for me?" I asked putting them both down on the counter.

"Of course! Just let me take them for a few minutes." Nurse Joy said picking them both up.

"Here you go! Your Pokémon are healthy. I hope to see you soon!" Nurse Joy said handing Charmander and Pichu back to me.

"Thanks!" I said taking them back out to my tent.

"CHAR!" Charmander squirmed in my arms trying to get at Pichu.

"Charmander be nice!" I scolded crawling back into my tent.

"Char! Charmander!" Charmander protested pointing at Pichu's ear.

I looked and gasped. It wasn't my Pichu! I grabbed it and ran out of my tent with Charmander hot on my heels. I rushed into the Pokecenter and put the Pichu onto the counter.

"Yes?" Nurse Joy asked.

"This is not my Pichu! Mine was a spiky eared Pichu!" I said.

"Oh I am very sorry! I'll go look for it. Just give me a second." Nurse Joy said going into the back room.

"Charmander take this and follow her." I whispered handing Charmander a Pokémon collar that had a recording device on it.

Charmander hopped over the counter and swiftly followed Nurse Joy into the back room. I opened my handheld device and uploaded the image onto it. The back room had many different tables and doors but only one was open and you could just see the pink of Nurse Joy's outfit in it. Charmander got closer and stopped at the doorway allowing me to see into the room. Nurse Joy was there with my Pichu! Pichu didn't look too good, it was pale and strapped down to a table.

"That's enough Charmander! Come back out here before she catches you too!" I said into the built in microphone.

Within a few seconds Charmander was back in my arms fuming mad. We had to wait for another five minutes until Nurse Joy came back out.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't find it. Maybe it ran away." she said shaking her head sadly.

"Oh ok thank you." I said walking out of the Pokecenter.

I made it look like I was going back to my tent but instead I went around to the back of the Pokecenter. I waited until it was midnight and then tried the back door which, surprisingly, was unlocked. I relied on Charmander's tail's glow to lead me. Soon enough we were at the door where my Pichu was being kept behind. I tried the door but it was locked. I picked Charmander up and use her tail to burn a hole through the door so that I could reach up and unlock it.

"Pichu! Don't worry I'm getting you out of here!" I said unstrapping it.

"Pi…" It started but then passed out.

I picked it up and put it on a healing table and healed it then bolted out the back door and into my tent.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jinx? You in there?" Kira asked not even five minutes after I got back in my tent.

"Yeah come in." I sighed holding my Pichu.

"I couldn't find anywhere that would let me stay the night." Kira pouted.

I just sighed in response. Of course she hadn't I told her she wouldn't. People don't like kids breaking into their houses at night nor do they like random kids staying with them. Kira plopped down beside me and looked at me snuggling my Pichu to death.

"Um Jinx you know you're strangling her right?"

"Hmm? Ah! I'm sorry Pichu!" I said quickly letting her go.

"Pichu!" Pichu protested clinging to me.

"It's ok Pichu. You won't be hurt like that ever again. I promise you." I said hugging her.

"Char! Charmander!" Charmander added placing her hand on Pichu's back.

"Wait what happened?" Kira asked.

"Pichu was Pokenapped and poisoned by the Nurse Joy in the Poke Center." I said letting Pichu climb onto my shoulder.

"What? And you're not going to Officer Jenny?" Kira gasped.

"Officer Jenny's here? I'm going to go talk to her about this." I said getting out of the tent yet again.

I walked around the town until I saw Officer Jenny standing by the gym. I walked up to her with Pichu in my arms and Charmander by my side.

"Um excuse me? Officer Jenny?" I squeaked.

"Yes dear?" She asked looking down at me.

"Umm well… The Nurse Joy in the Pokecenter isn't really a Nurse Joy."

"And how do you know this?"

"She stole my Pichu from me and gave me another one so that she could poison mine and do something with it."

"Yes I already knew that the Nurse Joy was an imposter. She took off with my youngest Growlithe and Brock's Geodude and Onix." Officer Jenny said pointing to a person that I had failed to notice.

"I am so sorry that she took your Pokémon. I will do everything to get them back from her for you!" I said.

"Doesn't she still have your Pichu?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Nope! I'll show you where she was keeping it." I said leading them to the Pokecenter's back door.

I opened the door and led them around to where my Pichu was a captive before I saved it. Officer Jenny sent out one of her Growlithes and had it sniff around for clues.

"Growl!" Growlithe snarled.

"What is it?" Officer Jenny asked as we all crowded around her Growlithe.

"Oh my god! That can't be! How is that even possible?" I gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole room was clear of everything except for a note. I went over and picked it up and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Pokémon Trainers

I have taken your Pokémon and I am giving them to Giovanni as a present. There is nothing you can do about it! Team Rocket has struck!"

"What does that mean Officer? And may I add you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met?" Brock sighed.

"It means that our Pokémon are in grave danger." Officer Jenny said ignoring the other part of Brock's question.

"Hmm well I don't know about Team Rocket but I know that Charmander here could track the smell of the poison." I suggested crumpling the note in my hand.

"That might actually work. But I'll send Growlithe with Charmander just so that she's not hurt before she finds Team Rocket." Officer Jenny said.

"And we can follow them." Brock said.

"Ok Charmander! You know that nasty smell that was coming from where we found Pichu?" I asked bending down to talk to Charmander.

"Char!" She growled.

"You have to follow that scent to find a few more Pokémon." I said.

Charmander started to sniff around and then darted out the door and into the night with Growlithe following her. We quickly followed after them, following the glow from Charmander's tail. Soon enough we were on the other side of town at the Pokémart. Charmander went around the back and sniffed around and then stopped sneezing in confusion.

"The scent must stop here. But how?" I asked searching the wall for a hidden door.

"I don't know. This is strange, maybe they got into a vehicle and drove away?" Brock suggested.

I looked at Charmander who shook her head, "No they went in here. The only question is how."

We all started to pat the wall and see if there was maybe a switch or something, but after ten minutes of searching we didn't find anything. I sighed and took a step back and then saw it.

"There! That's how they got in! The dumpster is movable!" I exclaimed.

Brock, Officer Jenny and I all pushed the dumpster out of the way and a staircase appeared. Before we went down the stairs I put Pichu into her Pokéball so that she wouldn't get hurt. We all edged down the stairs with Officer Jenny going first then Brock and then me. The underground place looked quite spacious and nice. It looked like it was a storehouse with all the cardboard boxes lying around. I peaked in one and gasped as I saw at least twenty Pokéballs in it.


End file.
